De l'Argent pur et deux Emeraudes à décrasser
by elleay sahbel
Summary: Même l'or le plus pur doit être décrassé pour briller... Lucius aimerait que son fils se dépèche de décrasser ce Potter... Parce qu'en attendant, il ne brille pas des masses ! HP/DM. Défi du Fof. /Et drabbles sans défi./.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK. Rowling.

**Rating : **K

**Personnages : **Lucius, Harry/Draco.

Ce one-shot répond à un** défi **du **Forum Francophone **( contenant **le FIC, Front d'Incitation aux Commentaires... **Si vous avez le temps, je vous conseille d'aller y faire un tour, on y trouve des chouettes trucs ! ). **C'était le défi " Argent". **

**Il est très court, mais je pense bien faire des drabbles de cette fic... HP/DM, ça me changerait ! ^^ **Ouais, je rajouterais bien des drabbles...

**.**

* * *

.

De l'Argent pur et deux Emeraudes à dércasser.

.

.

- L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur.

Lucius Malfoy était sur le cul. Littéralement. Son fils, la prunelle de ses yeux, celui qu'il avait mis tant d'années à élever… Venait de renier dans une seule phrase les principes élémentaires des Malfoys. L'Argent avec un grand A. On ne parlait pas d'amour chez les Malfoys. On parlait d'argent. L'argent du blason de leur noble maison, l'argent de leurs coffres-forts, l'argent de leurs yeux… L'argent était la vie des Malfoys ! Ce petit impertinent osait ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il fait de mal, qu'avait-il raté dans l'éducation de son fils unique ? Il avait des cheveux d'or blanc, des yeux d'argent, une peau d'ivoire… Le plus précieux des joyaux. Ne se rendait-il pas compte que l'argent, sous toutes ses formes, ne lui apporterait que du bonheur ?

Quand deux semaines plus tard, il vit son fils, les yeux d'argent plongés dans ceux émeraudes de ceux de Potter,cachés derrière les lunettes embuées, il se dit que finalement, il ne l'avait pas tant raté que cela, son petit Serpentard…. Emeraude et argent, après tout…

Les matières précieuses sont partout il faudrait seulement du temps à son fils pour oublier les proverbes populaires et écouter ceux des Malfoys…

« L'Argent est partout, mais il faut en tirer le meilleur profit pour s'en rendre compte. Après tout, l'or le plus pur ne brille pas, si on ne le décrasse pas. »

Il regarda Potter… Et pria Merlin Malfoy pour que son fils revienne _vite _aux proverbes malfoyiens….

.

Un bon décrassage n'aurait pas fait de mal à ce Gryffondor.

.

Fin.

.

* * *

.

Voilà, c'est très court, mais je tenais à le faire aujourd'hui. C'est la nuit de l'écriture du Fof, après tout ! ^^ Je vais probablement y mettre les autres défis, comme chapitres supplémentaires, en gardant les mêmes personnages, plus ou moins ! Il y a encore "Inventaire" et " Etranger" . Pour " Caférine", je fais un Ron/Harry que je voudrais paufiner.

Les reviews sont toujours appréciées. ^^

Bisous !


	2. Chapter 2

**Diclaimer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.

**Rating: **K

**Personnages : **Harry/Draco et les Weasley.

Répond au **défi **de la première **nuit d'écriture du Fof, " Inventaire". FIC **et** FOF **go, go, go ! ^^

Inventaire

.

.

- Quatre cent soixante-deux regards mauvais

- Deux cent vingt-six remarques acerbes

- Six cent trente-quatre silences plus lourds que le plomb

- Un repas divin

- Deux moues dégoûtées devant un baiser échangé

- Sept sourires crispés

- Trois lumbagos dus à la position trop droite du dos

- Cinq fourchettes tordues et autant de mains aux jointures blanches

- Huit tentatives d'empoisonnement par blagues/ réel poison.

En revenant chez lui, main dans la main avec Draco, Harry se dit que finalement, cette rencontre avec les Weasleys s'était fort bien passée.

.

* * *

.

Voilà ! Très court, mais c'est la seule idée qui m'est venue ! Bien, je vais commencer un receuil de Drabbles HP/DM moi, grâce à ces défis ! ^^

Bisous à tous, Le FIC ( Front d'Incitation aux Commentaire) vous rappelle qu'une review est toujours appréciée... ^^

J'espère que vous avez aimé !


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.

**Rating: **K

**Personnages: **Harry, Draco, mention de Lucius.

Ce drabble est écrit pour le** défi " message" **de la **deuxième nuit d'écriture du Fof. **Je vous conseille toujours ce forum, et j'y retourne pour voir le défi suivant ! ( parce que, comme d'habitude, je suis arrivée avec 3/4 d'heures de retard ! ^^ Mais j'ai une bonne raison cette fois ( posté le chapitre 9 de " Si Godric..." )et j'avais une heure d'avance à la base ! ( mais comme j'ai passé ce temps à poster le chapitre 9 et à écrire le conte fin pour demander les reviews, comme d'ahbitude, ben, finalement, je suis en retard ! ^^ )

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

« Cher Monsieur Malfoy, Draco.

C'est avec grand plaisir que nous vous invitons, vous et votre compagnon, Monsieur Harry Potter, à nous rejoindre à notre grand dîner officiel qui se tiendra à la même date que d'habitude. Bien que la nouvelle…inattendue de votre mise en couple avec Monsieur Potter nous ait grandement surpris, nous supposons que si vous êtes avec celui-ci, il se comporte de manière bien plus distinguée que ce que les ragots auraient pu le laisser supposer. Il est donc le bienvenu à notre grande réception annuelle des Sang-Purs. L'aristocratie sorcière se souvient malheureusement toujours de l'entrée un peu trop spectaculaire de Potter, James , en son temps. Nous espérons donc que le fils redorera le blason souillé par le père en éblouissant notre grande famille de par son intelligence, son savoir-vivre et sa grandeur qui elle, n'est plus à démontrer.

Nous nous désolons de la disparition d'un Mage aussi grandiose que Voldemort, mais ne dit-on pas vulgairement « un de perdu, dix de retrouvés ? » ? Aussi, nous souhaitons ardemment vous voir, vous et votre compagnon, et espérons que vous ferez partie de ces dix. Nous ne doutons bien sûr pas de votre classe !

Aussi, nous sommes impatients de vous revoir et ravis à l'idée de compter un nouveau membre parmis nous. Votre père a bien entendu déjà répondu par l'affirmative à notre invitation et nous a laissé entendre que vous ne refuseriez certainement pas cette offre. Nous sommes touchés par le dévouement et le plaisir que vous portez à notre compagnie.

Dans l'attente de votre venue,

Le comité des Sang-Purs distingués. »

.

Draco avait pâli considérablement à la lecture de la lettre. Il déglutit et ferma les yeux un moment, fatigué d'avance de ce qui l'attendait.

- Harryyyyy ? Tu pourrais venir deux minutes s'il-te-plait ? J'aurais une petite requête à te soumettre… Et quelques vêtements à te faire essayer. Harryyyy ?

.

* * *

.

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu ! Une petite review fait toujours plaisir ! ^^

Bisous à tous et hourra pour le FIC, le FoF et les Fanfics ! ^^

Biiisous !


	4. Chapter 4

********

**Disclaimer :**

L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.

**Rating**: K

**Personnages : **Lucius, mention d'Harry et Draco.

Ecrit pour la **deuxième nuit d'écriture du Fof**. Pour le **défi :" Véhicule"**. J'espère que vous aimerez, pour ma part je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire !

Bonne lecture !

.

**

* * *

**

.

Lucius ne l'aurait jamais admis. Jamais. Il y avait une autre solution, c'était certain ! N'étaient-ils pas les meilleurs, après tout ?

Les balais, c'est sorcier, élancé, racé, magnifique. Mais fichtrement inconfortable.

Bon, peut-être pas un balais. Surtout que pour trois, il faudrait trois balais ( histoire de ne pas avoir l'air d'une brochette raisin blanc/raisin noir/Raisin blanc.) et trois balais, pour se garer, ce n'est pas pratique.

Pas de balais, donc.

Bon. Le protoloin peut-être ? Aucun problèmes pour se garer, pas de doutes là-dessus… Oui, pourquoi pas… Mais la classe est mise à mal. Tournoyer pendant une durée indéterminée décoiffe assurément, et l'atterrissage est rarement élégant… Non, hors de question. La dignité avant tout.

Transplanage… Lucius réfléchit un moment, tapotant sa plume contre ses lèvres. Non. Non non et non. D'une part, parce qu'on atterrit décoiffé ( moins qu'avec un portoloin, certes, mais décoiffé tout de même.) et d'autre part car c'est le moyen de transport le plus courant, le transplanage. Le moyen de transport du peuple, même ! Et à moins de faire tournoyer la cape « à la Malfoy », le transplanage, c'était d'un commun… Et il doutait fortement que Potter sache faire tournoyer sa cape à la Malfoy, vu qu'il n'était pas un Malfoy… Problème, problème… Non, de toutes façons, pour une telle réception, le transplanage, c'était trop commun. Presque autant que la cheminette.

La cheminette. Cité plus haut. Commun, commun et commun. Sans compter que ce moyen de transport est affreusement salissant. Pas question. On a la classe ou on ne l'a pas, et un Malfoy l'a. Et il forcerait Potter à avoir de la classe, sinon la réputation Malfoy en prendrait un coup. Un Potter en cheminette, c'est d'un commun… Notez que la suie aurait pour avantage de cacher ces horribles lunettes et ces vêtements immondes…

Mais non, commun et salissant. Au pire, y expédier uniquement son gendre, mais il doutait que son fils soit d'accord. Quelle plaie, tout de même, qu'il ait hérité des hurlement stridents de sa mère _et _du caractère merveilleusement malfoyen de volonté.

Restait… Non, il n'osait y penser… Tout de même pas...Il n'avait pas le choix… Il regarda à nouveau sa liste et soupira. Va pour la voiture.

.

* * *

.

Voilà. Moi, je me suis bien amusée en écrivant ce drabble/one-shot, j'espèe que vous avez passé un bon moment !

Les reviews sont très appréciées, et la promotion une review donée, une RAR offerte tient toujours ! ^^ Merci à vous !

Biiisous !


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.

**Rating : **K

**Pairing : **Harry, Draco, mention des Weasleys et de la communauté des Sang-purs distingués.

**Ceci est écrit pour la troisième nuit d'écriture du FOF. Je raccourcis l'introduction etc, parce que c'est un peu spécial… J'ai écrit pour le Défi Anniversaire un OS que je ne peux pas poster. Il met en avant une peur trop profonde, et le garder sur mon ordi est déjà une épreuve pour moi, le poster est au dessus de mes forces. ca peut paraître ridicule, mais mettre cette peur sur l'univers HP est ce qui m'a le plus effrayé, je me réfuse de faire rentrer cela dans cet univers. Cela le détruirait et le rendrait à néant. J'aurais dû m'arrêter tant qu'il était temps. J'ai pas voulu. Le style était bien, j'étais dans mon sujet… Trop. Je ne veux pas. Si un jour vous voyez apparaître ce OS, c'est que j'aurai sans doute passé une sorte de cap… Ca peut être demain comme dans quelques années. ****Voir aujourd'hui, quand j'aurais simplement pris un peu de recul par rapport à cet écrit en écrivant celui-ci et le suivant.**

.

* * *

.

Anniversaire. vs Sang purs.

.

.

.

- QUOI ? TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE J'ESPERE !

- Mais, Harry…

- TU AVAIS DIT QU'ON IRAIT A L'ANNIVERSAIRE DE MOLLY ! TU SAIS QUE C'EST IMPORTANT POUR MOI ! ET TU ME PARLES DE JE-NE-SAIS QUELLE FETE ? !

- Mais...

- COMMENT PEUX-TU AVOIR REPONDU PAR L'AFFIRMATIVE ! NE ME DIT PAS QUE TU AS OUBLIE L'ANNIVERSAIRE DE MOLLY, JE NE TE CROIRAIS PAS ! DIS PLUTÔT QUE TU NE VEUX PAD Y ALLER !

- ET MOI ALORS ? J'AI ACCEPTE TA « FAMILLE » SANS FAIRE TROP D'HISTOIRES, ET CETTE RECEPTION EST IMPORTANTE POUR MOI ! ILS ACCEPTENT MÊME DE TE DONNER UNE CHANCE ! COMMENT AURAIS-JE PU REFUSER ? TOI, QU'AS-TU FAIT POUR TE FAIRE ACCEPTER CHEZ MOI ? RIEN ! RIEN DU TOUT !

- JE NE VAIS TOUT DE MÊME PAS ACCEPTER CES SANG-PURS IMMONDES, C'EST CONTRAIRE A TOUT CE POUR QUOI JE ME SUIS BATTU !

Le coup de poing partit, et Harry regarda Draco,hébété. Il tombé par terre sous l'impact.

- J'aurais pu dire la même chose… Dit le Serpentard, tristement.

Il reprit.

- J'aurais pû dire que tous ces sang-de-bourbes sont tout ce contre quoi je me suis battu… Parce que c'est le cas, Harry, et on ne peut changer le passé. Je n'accepte toujours pas toutes ces idées, mais j'essaie et mon avis s'adoucit peu à peu… Mais toi, as-tu seulement essayé ? Tu dis que c'est Mal. Pour moi, tes idéaux étaient Mal. Mais j'essaie de changer mes idées, et me rends compte que ce n'est pas si catégorique. Tu avais déjà grandement secoué cela, tu le sais… Une personne que je me suis pris à aimer, un sang-melé ! Et toi, ce sang-pur marqué, tu l'aimes ? Harry… Tu m'aimes, hein ?

Demanda-t-il pitoyablement.

Le sauveur regarda son amant, stupéfait. Il avait été idiot. Il avait refusé d'aller plus loin que « Draco peut aussi être aimables, adorables et je l'aime. Draco est une exception. » Au final il est vrai que Draco aurait tout aussi bien pû penser que lui, Harry, était une Exception.

Pour lui, il avait rencontré les Weasleys. Pour lui, avait accepté de regarder le monde avec un autre point de vue, et finalement, il s'entendait bien avec sa famille adoptive… Il avait accepté de se dire que Harry n'était pas une Exception. Draco est-il une exception ?

- Es-tu une exception, Draco ? Je… je t'ai toujours vu comme le gentil chez les mangemorts, prouvant que TOI, tu détournais la règle du « les mangemorts sont méchants et stupides ». Je n'ai pas vraiment pensé aux autres…

- Je me suis dit la même chose, et puis, tu m'as fait ce regard suppliant pour que je vienne avec toi au Terrier. Là, j'ai commencé à me dire que j'avais peut-être été un brin trop catégorique… Je te voyais comme une Exception, maintenant, je te vois comme quelqu'un d'Exeptionnel…

- … Merci. Merci de m'apprendre à vivre, Draco.

- Merci à toi de l'avoir fait en premier.

- Merci.

- Merci.

-…

-…

-… Qui téléphone à Molly pour lui dire qu'on annule ?

.

* * *

.

Voilà, c'est bizarre, écrit vite vite, pour répondre au défi et me changer les idées. J'espère que ça vaut quand même une review… ^^

Bisous !


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.

**Rating : **K

**Pairing : **Harry et Draco.

Ce one-shot est écrit pour la **troisième nuit d'écriture du Fof, Forum Francophone. **Il y a des mangeurs de Nutella, des admins et des fous, mais tout le monde est très sympathique et malgré les conspirations douteuses, je vous conseille d'aller y faire un tour ! ^^ Et il y a le **FIC Front d'Incitation aux Commentaires, le salon des auteurs etc, pour qui cherche une discussion plus sérieuse et une Cause à Défendre ! ^^**

Répond au défi Tournoi. Ecrit en ¼ d'heure ou une demi-heure, je ne sais plus, comme le précédent ! Retard, retard, retaaard ! J'aurais peut-être dû poster l'autre, ça m'aurait évité ce RETAAAAARD ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

Tournoi, fourchelang et paillettes.

.

.

Le Tournoi avait commencé. L'innocente chose qui trônait entre les deux protagonistes se senti soudainement menacée… Et aurait voulu être nettement moins clinquante ! Sa plus grande fierté, pourtant, ses paillettes si resplendissantes, brillantes, laissant miroiter la lumière de cette manière exquise…

Vert contre argent, refusant de céder. Le regard vert se fit plus insistant… Ah, serais-ce une technique d'intimidation efficace ? Les yeux d'argent semblèrent ciller un instant, puis ils reprirent toute leur vigueur et l'expression se fit orageuse, annonçant une bataille sans merci ! le vert plissa les paupières, le regard meurtrier. Le Gris l'imita, ajoutant un sifflement menaçant, coléreux, et seuls quelques mots accentués étaient compréhensibles. L'autre l'imita en sifflant lui aussi, mais de toute évidence, cette dernière technique fut efficace.

- Haha ! Hurla Harry, triomphant.

- Triche ! Le fourchelang, c'est pas loyal !

- Quoiqu'il en soit, tu as baissé les yeux, môssieur l'exemple de droiture qui ma suggère tout de même de faire chambre à part durant le Tournoi…

- Gmbl !

Sur ce grommellement éloquent, le Sauveur du monde, Victorieux, sourit hypocritement à son amant et replaça la robe à paillettes roses, argentées et bleues dans son rayon. Le fourchelang était certes une technique d'intimidation fort peu acceptable dans un combat à la loyale, mais il était absolument hors de question qu'il porte une horreur pareille !

.

* * *

.

Voilà, la mise en forme n'est pas terrible terrible de mon point de vue, mais j'aimais bien l'idée ! ^^

Une review me ferait plaisir, vous savez... Si si ! Et je réponds, même avec du retard, sauf si je suis absolument désespérée ! ^^

Bisous !


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous ! Je viens de retrouver ce chapitre sur mon ordi, et je me rends compte que je ne l'avais pas posté. Je vais continuer cette fic quand l'inspiration me viendra, et pas spécialement pour les défis du fof. Ce chapitre m'a beaucoup amusée à la relecture, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez également.

Bonne lecture!

.

* * *

.

.

Le poète de la Paix.

.

- Harry ?

- Nh ?

- Ce serait bien si tu envoyais également une lettre au Comité des Sang-Purs distingués. En... gage de ta bonne volonté.

- ... Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Et puis, tu leur a déjà envoyé ta réponse.

- S'il te plait Harry... Pour moi. Dit Draco avec un regard implorant et un sourire à faire fondre un iceberg.

- Bon... D'accord.

- Merci Harry, ça compte beaucoup pour moi !

.

C'est ainsi qu'une demi-heure plus tard, affalé sur sa chaise de bureau, Harry Potter se cherchait désespérément une âme de poète.

.

"Cher comité des sang-purs distingués,

C'est avec un grand honneur que… »

- Non !

Il ratura la phrase qu'il venait tout juste d'écrire.

« Cher comité des sang-purs distingués,

J'accepte avec un immense plaisir…»

- Non ! Faut pas exagérer, j'ai aucune envie d'y aller !

Il barra de nouveau.

« Cher comité des sang-purs distingués,

Malgré nos idéaux divergents, c'est avec plaisir que j'accepte de me rendre à votre soirée, en espérant que nous parviendront à nous entendre…»

- Pfff, non !

Re raturage.

« Cher comité des sang-purs distingués,

Bien que je n'aille pas la moindre affinité avec vos idéaux…»

- Non !

Il barra une fois de plus. Il recommença, légèrement contarié.

« Cher comité de sang-purs distingués,

Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de venir à cette réception, mais voulant essayer d'améliorer nos relations, c'est avec grand plaisir que j'accepte votre invitation…»

- Non ! Sûrement pas ! Rah !

Il noircit frénétiquement les dernières phrases et prit une autre feuille, à présent franchement contrarié.

« Cher comité des sangs-purs distingués,

Merci pour votre invitation. Serai là avec D. Malfoy. A bientôt. Salutations. »

_« Il ne manque que les « stop » pour faire un parfait télégramme… Non, non, non et non ! » _Se dit Harry, à présent plus que contrarié.

« Cher comité des sang-purs distingués,

… »

- Oh et puis merde !

« Cher crétins arrivistes,

C'est avec une répulsion certaine que je vais répondre à votre putain d'invitation, car je veux essayer de comprendre votre esprit tordu, et peut-être réussir, comme mon très cher Draco qui vaut tellement plus que vos conneries, à voir un tout petit quelque chose d'intéressant dans vos personnes dégoûtantes ! J'espère qu'il a raison, sinon je vais passer une soirée horrible ! Vous ne méritez pas qu'il vous défende !

Je vous déteste, vous et vos principes aussi ridicules que dépassés, et j'espère que votre connerie sera suffisamment visible pour finir par faire fuir mon Dragounet ! Je vous crache à la gueule – rrr ptuhh ! - et je viendrai à votre putain de réunion pour voir si vous valez plus que rien du tout ! A plus, au déplaisir de revoir vos têtes de paon avec une queue de dix centimètres qui croit qu'il peut faire la roue ! Alors mes très chers petits, merci pour l'HONNEUR que vous me faites, un tel plaisir à la lecture d'une lettre est si rare ! Vos manières sont exquises, mes très cheeeerrs !

Bande de cons ! Ouais, je viendrai. Contents ? Mon père a bien fait de vous secouer un peu ! Allez vous faire foutre, encore que cela vous ferait trop plaisir de vous défigidifier un peu ! Allez vous attacher mutuellement au bord d'une route, ouais ! Tchao les vieux ! »

- Ah, voilà qui est mieux ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire… Sourire qui retomba bien vite. Il ne pouvait décemment envoyer cette lettre.

Il la mit de côté avec regret, ne raturant pas cette fois elle était si jolie, si poétique, si…spontanée.

Il mâchonna sa plume, appuyé sur sa main, ne sachant plus que faire, un air désespéré sur le visage.

Soudain, il sourit et ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Oh-yeah !

Il saisit une troisième feuille, d'une blancheur immaculée. Il la plia soigneusement, et la mit délicatement dans une enveloppe. Il l'envoya et redescendit dans le salon avec un grand sourire.

- Fini ! déclara-t-il fièrement.

Draco lui lança un regard soupçonneux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

- Quoi ?

- Je te connais. Qu'as-tu écrit dans cette lettre ?

- Rien.

- Rien ?

- Rien.

- Rien ?

- Rien !

- Mais enfin Harry !

- Non, attends ! C'est génial ! Une page blanche ! Tu sais, comme la colombe, le drapeau… Une page blanche ! Un signe de paix !

- … Je ne suis pas certain qu'ils soient aptes à comprendre ce genre de messages très… philosophiques. Je crois qu'il va finallement falloir que je m'en charge.

Il poussa un soupir fatigué. Voyant la mine défaite de son amant, Harry se sentit mal. Désolé de sa bourde, il demanda un timide :

- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

- NON !

Devant la mine horrifiée du blond, il préféra battre en retraite sans insister. Humf, ils ne comprenaient rien à la poésie !

.

* * *

.

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Les reviews sont évidemment toujours les bienvenues.^^

Bisous à tous !


End file.
